The Bunny in the Oven
by sweet porky
Summary: One of the Magic Knights has a bunny in the oven and unfortunately, one of them is not happy to receive the "good news."


Hikaru happily went home after her class. It was Friday. Classes were done for the week. She always looked forward in spending her weekend in Cephiro. Spending weekends in Cephiro became a tradition of the girls since its renaissance. Sometimes they would bring cakes and other sweet confections from earth. Eagle too had been visiting quite often for he truly enjoyed those treats. He had called them treats of earthly delights. Much to Geo's chagrin, Eagle's weekend rendezvous in Cephiro sometimes coincide with important celebrations or military functions of Autozam. He, however, could not stop Eagle from taking his regular visits to Cephiro to both taste the earthly delights and visit his dear good friend, Lantis. Lantis, on the other hand, enjoyed those weekend visits. It was not for the sweets though. There were instances when he tried to have a taste of the sweets but he found those intoxicating. The sugar rush was too much for Lantis. His cool and sometimes aloof demeanor can not contain the phenylalanine. It was not the sweet treats that he fancy. It was Hikaru's mere presence that made the visits specials. The whole castle and Cephiro knew that only the red-haired fire knight can melt the cail. In most visits, the two of them would have sometime alone in the garden while some of castle residents partook in the sweet treats. It almost became a habit until one particular visit that would forever be remembered.

"I am so excited." The red-haired knight could not hide her excitement. She was like a firecracker. She looked as cute as a button in her pink sundress.

"You always are. The only thing that is different is your dress. Are you trying to impress a certain cail?" Umi surveyed her friend. It was one of their visits that she noticed how Hikaru had changed. There was something womanly in her these days.

"I would agree with you Ms. Umi. Ms. Hikaru has been blooming lately."

"So do you, Fuu. I have noticed that you have been spending some _quality time_ with Ferio lately. It made me think that those _quality time_ has something to do with what you have been hiding in that turtleneck." Umi teased.

"Oh, Ms. Umi." Fuu blushed a deep red and as usual little Hikaru was lost.

"What do you mean by that? Anyway, Today is different. I have good news"

"Never mind. It would take years to explain it to you. As for your good news, don't tell me that your neighbor's cat gave birth again. Just call me when it already gave birth to a pterodactyl" There was a girlish smile playing on Umi's lips.

"But I.. I..."Hikaru was too excited to finish.

"Boring! I am more interested in Fuu's updates on her romance" Umi didn't let Hikaru finish the good news. At that moment, she fancied wreaking havoc on Fuu's equilibrium.

"I think we should be going. They are waiting for us." Fuu changed the subject.

"Oh you mean, your dear Ferio is waiting." Umi teased the wind knight.

In a few seconds, the three girls were in Cephiro. As usual, Ferio was waiting for Fuu. The moment he approached Fuu to escort her in one of the secluded part of the castle garden, Umi meaningfully looked at Fuu who at the time was blushing deep red.

"Don't get too busy." The water knight teased.

Hikaru, on the other hand, rushed to the garden like a lightning upon hearing that Eagle was also in the castle. As usual, Eagle was delighted to see Hikaru and her treats.

"I am so happy to see you Hikaru." The commander remarked and in an instant ransacked the treats.

"Now, I am not so sure if you look forward to our meeting. Is it the treat then?"

"Don't get me wrong. I do fancy your visits but these earthly delights from your world are tempting. I am always blown away. On the other hand, a certain cail would be the happiest person here if he would learn of your arrival."

The red-haired knight blushed at the mere mention of Lantis. Since the revelation of their feelings, they had been spending some time together. In some instances, they would be joined by Eagle, Geo and Zazu for some afternoon tea but later on, Hikaru and Lantis would go in the more secluded parts of the castle.

Meanwhile Umi went with Ascot to prepare some tea. The palu has yet to drop the three words to her. Caldina believed that it would take another lifetime for Ascot to express his feelings. The unholy mix of shyness on Ascot's part and denseness on Umi made the story much more of a-very-long engagement-that-may-or-may-not happen. The Chizetan dancer could only wish for that day to come. She had tried so many times to encourage Ascot to tell his feelings but the boyish palu had yet to learn magic that would eradicate his usual and now trademark blushing expression. It was in one of his many futile attempts that she almost made him drink a Chizetan concoction of testosterone enhancing potion made of a _secret ingredient_. Victory was almost at her hands however Ascot realized that the _secret ingredient _was the bulls' balls. It was almost a bulls'eye but sadly it was another part of the bull that was served and unfortunately it was not the eye. From that moment on, Ascot never accepted any unsolicited help from the Chizetan dancer.

The visit started in the usual tone but it was not meant to be just visit. Hikaru, after her meeting with Lantis, joined her friends.

"I am so..."

"Wait, I'll finish that. You are so happy." Umi rolled her eyes.

"I am happy. Wait, I have yet to tell you my good news." Hikaru's eyes were like puppy eyes. Her lips were pouting.

"Do tell us Ms. Hikaru."

"I am so excited." There was a hint of sarcasm on the water knight's voice.

"Lantis and I are having a baby."

The good news was not received well by the girls. Fuu fainted while Umi felt all the blood rushed to her head. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Hikaru couldn't possibly be having a bunny in the oven. Poor innocent Hikaru couldn't even answer correctly what a French kiss is. All the while, Hikaru thought it was Hershey's Kisses that were made in France. Then it dawned unto her, the couple's moments in the secluded part of the castle. Hikarus's womanly ways in the past few visits. It only meant one thing – Lantis had been doing goodies on Hikaru. Umi, as a friend of Hikaru and de facto leader of the non-existent celibacy club of Cephiro, decided that she must face Lantis. Faster than the speed of light, Umi went to the garden where Lantis was frequently seen. Luckily or not, Lantis was there with his friends from Autozam.

"Hey Lantis! What have you done to poor little Hikaru, you..." The water knight was more of a boiling water knight. She was like a raging bull. The aura that she was emitting was full of fury. Hell hath no fury like a water knight.

Lantis was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the water knight. Surely, he had been closer to Hikaru but his relationship with her friends was almost non-existent. His encounter with them was limited to the tea parties which were occasionally hosted by Guru Clef.

Eagle, Geo and Zazu were also surprised and alarmed by the verbal attack. The attacker was not much of their concern but rather how Lantis would respond to that.

"Young lady, I think you should calm down." Eagle was trying to dampen down the intensity of the situation. He flashed his boyish smile and hoped that it would work.

_Cute smile. Cute lips. I bet his kiss would be... ERASE ERASE ERASE. Umi you are here to defend Autozam commander probably influenced Lantis to be a pervert. Judging from that smile, he probably used that to seduce woman.__What a perv!A cute perv though. _Umi pretended to be unaffected. She braced herself to deliver her version of poetic defense or whatever that is.

"You!" Umi pointed at Lantis."You are a disgusting pig. Pretending to be this knight in shining armor. Huh!You played that part well to get an innocent girl and make her a victim of your venomous charms. And you call yourself a man, how could you do that to poor little Hikaru. Innocent Hikaru...You are evil and disgusting."

"I don't understand." Lantis was confused. He too was dense. He couldn't unearth the logic of the water knight's privilege speech. He knew for a fact that of the three magic knights, the water knight was the most volatile. The elegant exterior was just a facade of a temperamental interior.

"Don't play innocent. I know your kind. You are a misogynistic leech that feeds on the innocence of young girls."

"Wait, you must be mistaken. Lantis is a good man." Eagle rushed to his friend's defense. Geo and Zazu could only take the sidelines. The water knight was far too scary for them. She suddenly turned into a fire breathing dragon.

"Oh please, of course you would rush to his defense. You two are probably cut in the same cloth."

"I am leaving" Lantis could not see the wisdom of the conversation. There was no point to continue hearing the tirades.

"Don't leave yet. You haven't heard it all. You PERVERT." The last word echoed in the garden

_PERVERT.__ PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT. _

Lantis felt that there was something really wrong. The water knight just accused him of something unacceptable and unappropriate.

"Say that again." His voice was deep and authoritative. His facial expression was darker than ever.

" Pervert" It was almost a whisper. Umi swallowed a non-existent food. She was a bit afraid of his reaction.

Eagle, on the other hand, could not help but laugh. Geo and Zazu were almost rolling. "Oh Lantis, what have you done?"

"This is no laughing matter Eagle." He was getting annoyed. Admit it or not, it was embarrassing.

"You heard me. You did goodies on Hikaru."

"What?" Lantis was even more confused.

Meanwhile, Eagle was slowly picking up the situation. He almost chuckled at his discovery. _Interesting._

"What goodies are you talking about?" Eagle wanted to see how well the water knight bring light to her accusation.

"Eagle, leave her alone. She is a monster." There was discomfort and fear on Zazu's voice.

Umi gave Zazu a deathglare and in an instant, poor Zazu had to hide behing Geo. Umi turned her attention to Eagle.

"You know it." She was starting to blush.

"I don't know." He feigned ignorance.

"You know goodies. Like an afternoon delight." Umi couldn't find the right words to say. The courage she had almost disappeared.

"Aren't you too young for those..."He was teasing the water knight and he loved it.

" Hikaru has a bunny in the oven." Umi finally found the courage.

"A bunny in the oven?" Lantis and Eagle remarked at the same time. Lantis got even more confused.

"Yeah. Hikaru is -" Before Umi could finish her sentence. Fuu appeared.

"Ms. Umi, you must stop."

"Fuu, I have to do this. What Lantis had done was totally unacceptable."

"Ms. Umi, you are mistaken." Fuu tried to pull Umi away and turned to Lantis with an apologetic smile. She almost could not look straight to his eyes " I am so sorry Mr. Lantis. There has been a misunderstanding. " Her tone was apologetic.

"Let go of me Fuu. Don't be on his side. He is a serpent that made Hikaru taste the forbidden fruit. He got Hikaru pre-"Umi was not able to finish. Fuu whispered something to her that made Umi as white as paper.

"Hah.." Umi was shocked and embarrassed. _I am so dead. Lantis would kill me after all those things I said. I even shouted he is a pervert. Kami-sama, I am now ready but please, let it be a swift death._

"Umi." Fuu knew the _truth of the matter _was an eye opener to Umi.

"Hahahahaha. Oh,, I am so sorry I was just practicing my lines for the theater group in school. By the way Lantis, have I told you that black is your color. Oh well, love to chat but I have to go. See you around." Upon finishing Umi ran away from the scene. She had to save herself

"I am so sorry again...I bid you all goodbye." Fuu had to excuse herself. The tension was still there.

"What just happened?" Geo was also confused.

"Women from their world are not easy to understand." Zazu remarked.

" All that for a bunny in the oven. Lantis, would you know what that means?"

"I have no idea."_Bunny in the oven. _Lantis thought that there was really so much to learn about Hikaru's world.

"Oh well, the water knight was scary as hell."

"I am glad Cephiro and Autozam are now having good relations. Even with GTO , I don't think I can defeat her."

" Zazu, you have to upgrade my FTO just in case she attack again." Eagle playfully remarked. He actually thought it was cute.

Meanwhile, Umi wanted to strangle Hikaru. With those words, Umi went into catatonic shock. She couldn't believe that she had both done and heard but mostly on what she had done.

"A stork." She could not even say it.

"Yes, Kakeru will buy a stork. It will deliver my baby soon. Storks deliver babies, right Fuu?" Hikaru's eyes were sparkling.

"Ah well, Ms. Hikaru." Fuu didn't know what to say. She wanted to correct Hikaru but it would be a long talk. "Why don't you just ask Ms. Umi, I have to excuse myself. I have to meet Presea."

"Umi..." Hikaru was waiting for answers.

"Actually, Hikaru, the truth is... it is like the story of the birds and the bees. The flowers and the trees." _Why does it sound like a song._

"Huh...What has the stork got to do with birds and the bees."

"You know what Hikaru, stick to the stork thing." Umi let out a sigh. She wanted to disappear. Nothing could have prepared her for what she had done.

Meanwhile, Eagle searched for the meaning of a bunny in the oven. His eyes widened the moment he found out.

"LANTIS...YOU!"


End file.
